Do You Still Love Me?
by Lobs-StAcEy-Ters
Summary: Videl is really mad at Gohan, so she tries to make Gohan jealous by going out with Sharpner. Uh-oh! What's this? Trunks has a plan to get the two back together! Can he be trusted? COMPLETE!
1. I HATE YOU!

**Do You Still Love Me? Chapter One**

**Ack! Darn... Ok....Well this is chapter one! I don't own DBZ !**

**Chapter One: I HATE YOU!**

**Flashback**

"Is this a date?" Videl looked into his eyes dreamily.

"Um…if you want it to be. Yes, Videl, it is."

**-End-**

Videl tore up all of the pictures of Gohan she had and flushed them down her toilet.

All…literally….all of them….

When she got to the ring that Gohan had given her, she hesitated and stuffed it into a box and put a million locks onto it, throwing away the keys.

Boy, she was mad.

-**Flashback**-

"Hello class, this is our new student, Hikaze Hinoteya. Why don't you go and sit over there by Videl and Gohan?"

Videl stared at the girl. She found her quite—awkward.

-A Couple days later-

"GOHAN!" Videl practically yelled. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!?"

"Oh—Videl. Hi."

Videl looked at Gohan, then at Hikaze…then back again.

"UGH!" Videl was really angry. "Gohan, we need to talk."

-Break time-

"WHAT is going on between you and her?" Videl asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Gohan said.

"YOU KNOW! Like how you never listen to a word I say—"

"I'm listening right now, Videl."

"THIS IS OVER! I HATE YOU, GOHAN!"

"VIDEL! WAIT!"

-End-

_That stupid bastard… I knew I couldn't trust him…hitting on other girls like that… stupid….stupid….stupid!_

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Operation Get Videl Back With Gohan

**Do You Still Love Me? Chapter Two**

**Yeah, I know that first one was short. My story actually got deleted, so I have the first couple chapters already written.... But ...I don't own DBZ! Read then Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Operation Get Videl Back With Gohan**

"Gohan!" shouted Goten. "Is Videl coming over? Is she, is she? Huh? Huh?"

Gohan was silent.

"HEEELLLLOOO!!!!! I ASSSKED YOOOOOU A QUEEEESTION!!!"

Gohan smacked Goten. "Go away."

Goten could tell something was wrong. "What wrong?"

"Nothing."

Goten started to shake him. "Brother, what happened?"

"Videl's—she's been acting selfish lately. I don't what's been up with her—she's just moody…and I don't know."

Goten "looked" sad. "I'm sorry. Maybe things'll go better for you today!"

"Thanks, little bro." Gohan ruffled his brother's hair.

"BYE NOW! YOU DON'T WANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Goten led his brother out the door and slammed it.

He rubbed his hands evilly. "MOM! I'm going to Trunks's!" With that, he flew out of the house (on Nimbus).

-

Gohan entered his classroom expecting to see a nice and cheerful Videl, but she wasn't at school that day.

"Good morning, Gohan," the teacher chirped.

Now this particular teacher frightened Gohan greatly, but if he made her mad, she would burst out in flames.

"Good morning," he chirped back.

"Keep going at it!" The teacher slapped him hard on the behind. "Whoo-ee! Go get 'em!!"

Gohan had gotten used to the daily routine of being slapped on the butt by this particular teacher. 'Sweat dropping,'he continued on to his desk.

"I can't believe she's sick!" Erasa screamed. "Videl's never sick!"

_I really must have made her mad this time…_ Gohan thought.

Hikaze entered the room. "Hey, Gohan!" She waved at him.

Gohan looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a really short denim skirt and a flowery blouse. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair shined. Wow…

"Hey. How was your first day?"

"Wonderful, thanks, Gohan. You're such a nice person." She smiled at him.

"Oh…really? Wow…" Gohan started to sweat.

Erasa walked up to Gohan and peered really closely at him. "Is something going on between you two that I don't know about?"

"Of course," Hikaze said. "Gohan, why don't you tell her."

"Tell her what?" Gohan gulped.

-

Videl sat on the very clean bathroom floor thinking. _Maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe I was too…I don't know…jumping to conclusions…I think today'll be a better day…I hope._

Crossing her fingers, she walked into the room. The first thing she heard was, "Yeah, he dumped her big time. I mean, I'm obviously more beautiful…seriously…look at her! He knows I'm better dressed, I mean, I don't walk around the place wearing rags. Look at her hair though! It's been—severed!"

_Dumped me? My clothes? My hair? How dare she!!!_

"BITCH!" Videl shouted.

Hikaze turned around. "You call me a bitch. A bitch is a dog. A dog barks. Bark is on trees. Trees are in nature. Nature is beautiful."

"GOHAN YOU IDIOT!" Videl yelled right before rushing out of the room. Gohan and Erasa ran after her, but when Gohan reached the door, Hikaze suddenly appeared before them.

"Where do you think you're going?" She glared at Gohan.

"Um…"

Hikaze's glare, for some reason, stopped him from moving, changed his mind.

"I—I don't know."

-

"It's all my fault!" Goten wailed.

"Ok, let me get this straight," Trunks said. "You say that you put garlic in Gohan's cereal yesterday, and that made his breath stink, so Videl didn't want to kiss him…and now she's mad?"

"Yeah! I think I did something really really bad! WAAAAH!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Trunks.

"What?"

"Come on, we're going to go check out the situation. Operation Get Gohan back with Videl."

-

_Stupid Gohan, stupid bitch, stupid Erasa…Why is he doing this to me? _Videl kicked the rocks that she passed.

"I HATE YOU, GO—ten?"

"Hi, Videl."

"Hello!" Trunks said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Trunks."

"Oh. Hi."

"So," said Trunks. "How have you been recently?" He took out some capsules that three recliners (with a tent roof) appeared. It was something you would see on _Oprah._

"Whoa! I've never seen that kind of capsules before!"

"Yep, we get free capsules."

"Oh, neat! So, your parents work for Capsule Corporation?" Videl was being as cheerful as she could.

"Yes! My mom's Bulma Briefs! Now on with the questi—"

"Your mom's _the_ Bulma Briefs???"

"YES!!!! I don't have time for this. Now sit down and answer the questions."

Videl sat.

"Wow, these are comfy," said Goten.

Trunks ignored him. "So, Videl. How have you been recently?"

"Um…good."

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!! Tell the truth."

_How does he know that?_ "Well, Goten's brother, Gohan—"

"Yeah, I know. Go on though."

"Well—"

"Ok, I get the picture," Trunks interrupted. "Gohan's breath smelled really bad, so then you decided you didn't like people with bad breath, so—"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"That's not what happened! There's this new bi—girl in our class, and Gohan's been ignoring me…he's going out with her! As in boyfriend, girlfriend!!"

"WHAT?" shouted Trunks and Goten.

"I know, I can't believe it…" Videl looked sadly at the ground.

"Is she pretty?" asked Goten.

Trunks smacked Goten on the head. "THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

"Look, you guys, I have to go." Videl stood up, but then Trunks appeared behind her and made her sit back down.

"Look, it's just called the B.F. sickness," diagnosed Trunks. "It happens to everyone sometime in their life. Just listen. I'm a pro at this."

_What is this kid thinking? Is he crazy??_ Videl shook her head.

"Gohan, at this point of his life, wants attention," Trunks continued. "So then, we now take away his attention."

"What?" Videl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You 'pretend' to go out with this other boy and make him jealous, simple as that."

_This…Trunks…might have a point._

"I—Trunks…I'll think about it. Wait, where's Goten?"

-

Sharpner took a sip and jumped. Right beside him stood a boy.

"HI, I'm Goten."

"What do you want?"

"Well, are you Sharpner?"

"Yeah."

Gohan pointed outside. "Videl's waiting for you outside. Well, let me let you in on a little secret."

Sharpner leaned down and listened to what Goten had to say.

"VIDEL WANTS TO GO OUT WITH—ME??? WHOOHOO! Thanks kid." He ruffled Goten's hair and charged out of the school.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, high bro. I came to say hi, so hi, and bye. I'm gone. Bye, bye."

-

"Ok, well, I'll come back later," said Trunks. "If this doesn't work, we'll work out something else! Bye!"

"Ok, thanks Trunks. I'll see ya." Videl turned around to see a panting Sharpner.

"Vi—videl."

"Sharpner! What are you doing out here?"

"Don't be silly." He grabbed her hands. "Videl, do you want go out?"

_Holy….Trunks…I hope this works…I didn't know it would be this soon….Please….Kami…help…._

Videl shut her eyes. "Yes!"

* * *

**Please review! Thanks previous reviewers!**

:D Review!


	3. SHE'S GOING OUT WITH WHO?

**Do You Still Love Me? Chapter Three**

**I don't own DBZ!!! Or anything in this f ic, except for HIKAZE! Right now, most of my fics are in a depression mood, so I'm trying to make this one...different...I'm sorry if it's not funny.... because this is my first humor. Sorry if there are mistakes! Read on!**

**:D and review! If it's a topic that I'm interested in, I'll RandR your fic too! Or...I'll try.**

* * *

Headnotes: 

1. I really hope you can figure out who this is.

2. Orange County! _The OC_! OC County! Whoo-hoo! Hoo-ha!

3. n. a stiff surface; v.t. _ly_ with great force….yeah..

4. Notice how she's not married, right? Loll...LOL!

5. Yes… this, being a flashback, should only show one view, but that's ok!

6. Don't ask. It 's a calculator game....yeah...stupid but HILARIOUSLY FUNNY!

Ok…some of these "head" notes will be at the top and some on the bottom. Haha, that would make them footnotes, wouldn't it?

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: SHE'S GOING OUT WITH WHO?**

"Hmm… Everything is going as plan. Of course I have a plan B and a plan C." Trunks rubbed his bare chin.

"Ok. I hope so." (1)

"So, tell me what happened since you two started going out this afternoon." Trunks took a big sip of lemonade and put on his "Oakley's."

"Ok…so um…"

-**Flashback**-

Videl walked into the classroom hand in hand with Sharpner, trying not to grimace.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" screeched the teacher.

"Oh," replied Videl, as honestly as possible. "We were out—battling off—vicious, bloodthirsty pirates. They tried to rob the Central Bank of Orange County (2)."

"My, my," replied the teacher, "what a lovely couple. Good going Sharpner!" She slapped him hard (3) on the butt.

"Whoo-ee, Ms. Rimes (4)," replied a sweat-dropping Sharpner, "I just love when you do that!"

(5) Gohan knew something was wrong. Why did Videl lie like that? Why was she HOLDING SHARPNER'S HAND? He had to talk to her soon, very soon, but then again, he remembered that Hikaze was giving him a hard time. He needed to escape from her without hurting her feelings.

When class was over, Gohan walked to the door, trying to leave the classroom before Hikaze could catch him, and so he could talk to Videl.

"Have a nice day," Gohan said pleasantly to the teacher. Gohan stopped. "Have a nice day," Gohan repeated.

Ms. Rimes smiled at him. "You too, Gohan."

Gohan didn't budge.

"HAVE A NICE DAY." Gohan repeated himself.

"YOU TOO."

They stared at each other for a second.

"Go ahead, do it," he said.

"Do what?" replied Ms. Rimes.

"WELL? Aren't you going to slap my butt?" Gohan demanded.

"What are you talking about, Son Gohan? Why would I do such a thing? I could be arrested for—child molestation! Just because my first name is Michael does not mean I will do—horrendous things to my students! Go, get outta here!"

"GOHAN!" wailed Hikaze. "You're with me and me ONLY! Do you understand? I know how you want to be like your Pimpin' Buddy Bobby (6), but do not try to hit on poor Ms. Rimes." She grabbed his arm and walked away.

-**End of Flashback**-

"So…You see," said Videl, "I left the classroom with Sharpner. It was quite—disgusting, but if this is going to work, then I better go with it, huh?"

"That's right!"

I'm not sure what's happened since."

-

"SHE'S GOING OUT WITH WHO?" yelled Erasa.

"Whom," Gohan corrected meekly.

"SHARPNER? You must be kidding me!"

"Yeah, he told me, but it all makes sense now, doesn't it?" Gohan stared blankly at the ground.

"Tell me exactly what he told you."

"Do I have to?"

"YES, GOHAN!"

"I was in the hall when Sharpner came up to me and was like, 'Oh, hey Gohan! How's it going? Just so you know, me and Videl are a thing now. Yeah, so don't be all…you know…around her. But she wants you to know that she still wants to be friends.' So…yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Come on, Gohan!"

"Come on what?"

Erasa knocked on his head. "Come on, Gohan, you really aren't gonna let Sharpner take your girl like that, are you?"

"Well, if Videl's happy that way…then…"

"Oh my gosh, Gohan. You make me sick! I can't believe you just said that! OF COURSE you want Videl back! Go talk to her! NOW!" Erasa stomped her feet.

"I guess you're right," said Gohan.

"Of course I am!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN!" a voice rang through the hallways. They knew it was Hikaze.

"Um…sorry, Erasa, but I really gotta hide now! I really don't like being stalked, so I'll talk to Videl later; don't worry though, I will." Gohan waved goodbye and ran as fast as he could.

-  
Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his foam chair. "Ok, Videl, now listen to me. Do you know what we're doing right now?"

Nervously biting her nail, Videl replied, "Um…yes… …trying to make Gohan jealous, right?"

"Good. And also, we're going to embarrass this—Hikaze, am I right?" Trunks did his best to look professional.

"Yeah, Trunks. That's right."

"Ok, well keep up the good work, and do everything I've told you to do; get Gohan to drop that girl like a rock, okay?"

Videl smiled. "Okay! Thanks, Trunks. I'll see you tomorrow!! You're an awesome kid." She gave him a hug.

-Meanwhile-

Gohan rushed out to find Videl. Talking to himself, he said, "Ok, I think that's her. Oh my gosh. Who is she hugging now? A short kid…did she get a new 'boyfriend' again? Oh no, what is that girl thinking? TRUNKS IS WAY TOO YOUNG FOR HER!"

* * *

Please review! Thanks to my reviewers: (1st and 2nd Chappie) 

**_JoEbLoG_**

**_SSJ3MysticGohan_**

**_Twinnie_**

**_Oukami-Tora x2!!! Yay!_**

**_Sidel Sisters_**

**_Zion_**

I'm usually too lazy to do this...but I figured my reviewers deserve some credit! So there it is!

**Review Please.**


	4. You're Invited

**Do You Still Love Me? Chapter Four**

**Wow. I'm impressed with all the reviews! Maybe that's why I've been updating pretty quickly. Well, at least I think I've been updating quickly. **I don't own "Look What You've Done by Jet" or DBZ! Read and Tell ME WHAT YOU THINK! Sorry for the mistakes. This chapter's not really funny, but the next one willbe, I promise! If you aren't a lyrics person, then just skip them.

* * *

**Chapter Four: You're Invited**

_**Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove  
**_

Gohan sadly lived through the next few days. He no longer talked to Videl a lot. He noticed that Videl was always cheerful around Sharpner. _She's happy, and that's all that matters. _

-**Flashback**-

"Dude, Gohan, don't worry. Videl still wants to be friends," Sharpner reassured him.

-**End of Flashback**-

_**Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won**_

_Yeah, she still wants to be friends. Maybe I should go talk to her…just like friends would._

_**Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose**_

-**Flashback**-

"You like, her, don't you, Gohan?" a giggling Erasa asked him.

His cheeks immediately turned bright red. "No, it's not like that! We're just friends!"

-**End** **of** **Flashback**-

_Come on, Gohan, don't be nervous._

****

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone

_Don't mess up, Gohan._

_**  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won**_

Gohan slowly walks up to Videl. "Hi." Videl stared at him…

_**  
Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone**_

_Crap…maybe I should just leave._

_**  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
**_

**-Flashback-**

"Ok, Videl, we need to get Gohan jealous, well—he prolly already is, but we need to get Gohan jealous and Hikaze—um…oh yeah, embarrassed FASTER!"

"Trunks, I'm doing the best I can!"

Trunks frowned. "GOTEN! You haven't done ANYTHING yet!"

"Uh-huh! Yeah I have! I talked to that Sharp-boy!"

Videl laughed. "Sharp-boy? Hey, Trunks, I really don't know if I should be doing this to Gohan. Maybe I should just talk to him."

"NO!" both Trunks and Goten said.

Trunks continued. "Videl, you've already started this operation, so you should finish it."

"But—"

"Just listen. You're going to have a pool party this weekend, does that sound okay?"

"I guess," replied Videl. _Maybe this will help me get back together with Gohan. I don't really need Trunks's help. I'm sure I'll do fine by myself._

"So you'll invite Gohan, right?"

"Of course," she replied.

"…and Sharp-boy!"

"GOTEN!"

"Sorry, Trunks."

Videl thought for a while. "R—right." _I really hope he doesn't mess things up!_

"WHO ELSE?" Goten asked. "I wanna go."

"Of course we'll be there," Trunks snapped. "We're gonna secretly manage this whole thing."

"You two?" Videl asked. _Oh great, terrific! Leave it to them to mess things up._

"Of course, no one will know we're there."

"Well…" Videl sounded uneasy.

"And then of course you need to invite Hikaz—"

"No way I'm inviting that bi—rl." Videl crossed her arms.

"Birl?" asked Goten. "What's a birl? Ooh, is it a new flavor of ice cream?"

"Come on, Goten! How could you not know what a birl is??" Trunks exclaimed.

Videl smacked herself on the head. _And why am I with these two?I_

"Well, Trunks. If you know what a birl is, you can tell me, right?"

Trunks sweatdropped. "Of course. You see, Goten, everyone knows that a birl is—uh a…" he turned around.

"Yeah? Keep going Trunks. What's a birl?"

"It's a—uh—uh—girl that is bi! Yeah!"

"EW! HIKAZE'S BI!!!???!!!???"

Videl started to laugh. _Haha…that's a good one, Trunks. _

"Anyways, back on topic," said Trunks. "You can invited some of your other friends and classmates, but you need those required people. Well, actually, invite as many people as possible."

Goten cheered. "Ooh, fun party."

-**End of Flashback**-

…nervously.

"Hey, Gohan," said Videl. "I'm having a pool party this Saturday at noon. Wanna come?"

"I—uh—" Gohan scratched his head.

"Come on, Gohan," said Sharpner. "It'll be fun, and plus, your chick's invited." Videl kicked him. "Ow, Videl, what was that for?"

"Just be quiet," she said. Turning back to Gohan, she said, "So…you can come, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Gohan replied. _I'm going over to Capsule Corp. to train on Saturday! _

"Great, well, see ya there! Bye, and don't forget to tell Hikaze!" Videl left the classroom with Sharpner.

-Later-

The past few days when Erasa called her house, she always ignored it. This time, Videl was finally ready to answer it.

"Hello?"

**"_VIDEL, YOU FINALLY PICKED UP THE FRIGGIN PHONE!"_**

"Yeah?"

**_"I HAVE QUESTIONS."_**

"I know, quit yelling."

**_"Oh…sorry."_**

"That's okay."

**_"Why the heck are you with Sharpner?"_**

"Why not? Do you like him or something?"

**"_What?"_**

_OMG does Erasa like Sharpner?_ "Do you like Sharpner?"

**_"Well—no—of course not."_**

"Haha, Erasa, I know you better than that! Hah—you should have told me earlier!"

**_"Well, I thought you'd laugh at me."_**

"But, hey, I'm going out with him right now!"

**_"Yeah, about that."_**

_Crap…_

_**"Videl, what happened to you and Gohan?"**_

"What happened? You mean what happened with him and Hikaze!"

**_"Oh, don't tell me this is about her! Gohan's not that narrow minded and stupid!"_**

"Well, then why does he always hang around her like that?"

**_"Maybe you should think of it more like, why does SHE always hang around HIM like that?"_**

"I guess that's right, but he still should have talked to me or something."

**_"Maybe he didn't have the chance!"_**

_That's right! _

"Why are you all helping Gohan today?"

**_"Look, Videl, Gohan's been in a—oh—depression breakdown recently."_**

"What?"

**_"Gohan's been really depressed lately. I thought you might want to know that because I feel sorry for him. Going out with Sharpner like that really hit him hard."_**

"I—well,…"

**_"Yeah, that's what I thought, Videl, so tell me, why'd you do it?"_**

"I didn't really want to go out with Sharpner, but I had to, it was part of the plan."

**_"Plan? What plan?"_**

_Crap…crap…_

"The plan to get me back with Gohan. Look, it's a long story, but anyways, I was trying to make Gohan jealous, and yeah. But I'm having a pool party tomorrow to try to fix things up!"

**_"…and you didn't invite ME?"_**

"Erasa…I did. I promise. I just haven't had a chance to tell you."

**_"It better be like that."_**

"If you don't want to believe me, then don't. I'm just telling you, I'm going to have a party tomorrow. It's at my house and it should be HOT outside, so wear your favorite bikini."

-

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Trunks."

"You know Gohan?"

"Yes, of course."

Trunks scratched his head. "Well, you see, he's been down lately."

Bulma stopped working. "Why? Has something been bothering him? He's rarely sad."

"Yeah, I know, so he's going to go to this pool party tomorrow, and that means that he can't come over tomorrow."

"Oh, honey," said Bulma, "well, if you want, Goten can still come over."

"No, Mom, the main thing is that you have to tell Dad that Gohan's not coming over. Um…me and Goten—sounds great! Bye now!" Trunks fled.

"Oh, boy."

-

Vegeta, for some reason, was in the house, not training, not eating, not sleeping. He was just in there—for no reason whatsoever, when the phone rang! He slowly approached the machine and picked it up."

"Hello."

**_"…"_**

"DON'T WASTE MY TIME!" Vegeta hung up. _Stupid reporters._

The phone rang again.

Picking it up, Vegeta was about to yell again, when someone started speaking.

**_"Please don't yell."_**

"…Gohan?"

**_"Yeah, um…I just called to say that…I uh…can't come over tomorrow."_**

"Chickening out?" Vegeta smirked.

-

_Gosh, why am I always the one stuck with the job to tell Vegeta things? Do I look like a messenger?_ Bulma stopped heavily on the stairs, and then she heard yelling.

"YOU'RE MISSING A FIGHTING SESSION TO DO WHAT? GO TO A PARTY?"

Bulma winced, and Vegeta continued.

"WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO THERE? SHOW OFF YOU FINE-ASSED BOD?"

"Whoa," said Bulma. "Vegeta did not just say Gohan had a fine body…that's just—NOT RIGHT!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO IMPRESS EVERY FRIGGIN' HUMAN OVER THERE…ESPECIALLY THAT—DAUGHTER OF THE WORLD'S **STRONGEST** FIGHTER…"

**_"Veeeegeta! Come on, it's not like that at all!"_**

"You're even weaker than that dumb-assed Kakerott!"

The line went dead.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma. "Why do you have to freakin' break everything in this household???"

Vegeta looked at the crushed phone that was tightly grasped in his hand. Oops…

* * *

That's it! I'm probably only going to have one or two more chapters in this fic thing. So...yeah. Review for me! Bah, bah!

This chapter was brought out by:

_**Zion**_

_**Oukami-Tora**_

_**miroku-has-darkness**_

_**zfighter1989**_

_**fireeyes**_

_**hieirox**_

_**ShadowDragon22**_

_**PeaceLover**_

_**SSJ3MysticGohan**_

_**cosmictwilight**_

_**Chibi-Maggie**_

I think that's all. Thanks! I love my reviewers!! WHEE!


	5. Pool Party Part One

**Do You Still Love Me? Chapter Five**

**I don't own DBZ. Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's not too funny, just some informational things in the plot. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Pool Party Part One**

"Vegeta!" Gohan whined. "I really can't fight."

"Why not? Oh yeah, I forgot, you have to keep the ladies impressed."

"Yeah…that's sorta what I was thinking. I mean, I can't go to the party all bloody and stuff. Can't I just like do exercises?"

"Women do exercises…" Vegeta started his speech.

_Oh boy…not his women speech again!_ Gohan thought.

Vegeta adjusted the gravity machine to 200 times. They didn't need too much gravity on them.

"But—"

Suddenly, Vegeta threw an energy blast at Gohan. Gohan was barely able to dodge the blow.

"Whoa, Vegeta—"

Vegeta threw more and more blasts. One eventually hit Gohan in the shoulder.

"Ok, Vegeta, we've had enough, haven't we?"

"You haven't even tried yet. I'm disgusted that all you have on your mind is that stupid party. You don't realize that if you don't get your act together, I'm going to go over to that place and blast it away."

"You're kidding, Vegeta, but you say it with such a straight face!"

Vegeta growled. "Don't be a fool."

Gohan smiled. "Give me a real fight then."

_That's more like it…_

Soon they fought faster and faster. Eventually Vegeta had a couple of scratches on him, but Gohan was a mess.

"You really are pitiful," Vegeta said. "You've grown so weak these past seven years without any training."

Gohan looked at his watch. "AH! I'm late!" Suddenly Vegeta threw another blast and blew up his watch.

"Keep fighting, or I'll hunt you down."

Gohan cringed at the thought. _Yikes, Vegeta chasing me down. Haha, like a car chase! _He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha—I was just imagining you—hah—in a car cha—"

Vegeta charged at him.

"Sorry!"

Vegeta finally found a way to get Gohan to fight.

"You know why she left you?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan was confused. "What?" _How does he know about Videl?_

"It's because you're not good enough for her."

"That's not true!" Sweat rolled down his forehead.

"That's why she's with—"

Angrily, Gohan charged at Vegeta.

After another half an hour of fighting, they finally stopped. Gohan fell down exhausted. _Now what am I going to do? I can't go to the party all bruised! Especially since it's a pool party!_  
Vegeta walked over to him and pulled out a bag. Almost smiling, he threw Gohan a sensu bean.

-

"Goten! Quit moving!" Trunks hissed as he continued spying.

"But Trunks! Why do I have to be on the bottom?"

"Because I know what's going on!"

"But I can't see anything from down here!"

Trunks sighed. "Then why don't you poke out some eye holes?"

_This has got to be my best idea yet!_ Trunks thought triumphantly. _This is going to be plan B2. If this doesn't work, I always have plan B3!_

"Everything all right, Goten?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Goten unexpectedly started to walk.

"Whoa—whoa," said Trunks, wobbling. "Not yet! We have to wait for everyone to get there or at least the required ones: Gohan, Videl, Hikaze, and Sharpner. Be patient."

-

One by one, all the guests to Videl's pool party had arrived—all except Gohan. Had he decided not to go? Nah, Videl decided, he would surely call if he couldn't come. Or would he be too nervous?

Erasa walked over to Videl. "So, Gohan's not here yet."

Videl nodded nervously. She had made Erasa promise not to say anything about the phone call they had the previous night.

"What are you so worried about? Just have fun, Videl! Everything's going to be fine!"

"Erasa…I'm just worried about the whole breaking-up-with-Sharpner thing. I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything. He hasn't done anything wrong—other than being himself—but nothing's really been going on between us. It's like I'm using him—like he's just a red herring—and that's really not right, so…"

"VIDEL!" said Sharpner waving as raced to sit next to her.

"Tell him now," whispered Erasa.

Videl knew she was right. There wasn't a better time. Then she would tell Gohan that she had broken up with Sharpner and make things up between the two of them.

"Sharpner…"

"What is it, sweety-pie?"

Erasa stifled a laugh, and Videl winced. This was going to be hard for him to take.

"You see—Sharpner—"

"Don't worry, you can still call me Sharpie-boy, remember?" Sharpener gazed at her dreamily.

"No, that was a joke, as in I was just kidding, ok? You see Sharpner, there are just some things that aren't working out—"

Videl stopped. Behind Sharpner stood a tall man (with purple hair) and two eyes that were located where—well, Videl didn't even want to think about that. The "man" wore a white suit and a black hat and necktie.

"I am sorry," Trunks said with a false French accent, "sir," which was referring to Sharpner, "that I have to tell you to move out of the area."

"No, dudeth, I stayeth hereth!" Sharpner pointed to the seat he was sitting in.

"That's Appostrophe, not French!" Erasa whispered.

"NO! Your arse goes there!" Trunks said (with a Napolean Dynamite voice) as he pointed to the pool.

"Look, dude, I don't know what your problem is—"

Trunks threw Sharpner out toward the pool. The two girls stared wide-eyed. "Ok! I'm going!"

"Videl…" said Erasa. "We shouldn't stay here."

"Videl," said Trunks. "We need to talk."

Erasa frowned. "Just exactly how many boyfriends do you have?" she demanded.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about? He's only seven—" Trunks covered her mouth.

"Teen," he said sexily. "Seventeen."

Erasa giggled at his voice. "He sounds pretty hot…"

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, that's a—private matter."

Videl stood up and walked to the bushes. "What do you want?" she hissed. "You better not mess up everything!"

"Videl, don't worry. Gohan's umm…having a bit of a dilemma."

"WHAT? Trunks! Quit messing things up!" Videl was angry.

"I promise I didn't do anything."

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG?"

Trunks got off of Goten and began to walk away.

"W—wait! Trunks! Where are you going?"

Trunks stopped and turned around. "Well, if you'd quit yelling, maybe I'd actually want to stay around."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"…" Trunks made no reply.

"…so where's Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Gohan's training," Goten announced.

"What? Training for what?" Videl thought of a crazy idea. "For what? The world martial arts competition? Hah!"

"No, actually he's training for my dad," Trunks replied.

"WHAT?"

"He's training for my dad. He was planning on coming ear—"  
Goten cut him off. "Hey, Trunks! We have to go now! Bye!" He and Trunks darted into a bush.

Before Videl could reply, Gohan appeared. "Sorry, I'm late, Videl. I was—uh—doing some stuff."

"Like what? Training?"

"Yea—what? Training for what?"

Videl thought about it. "Training for someone maybe."

_Well, she's got a point there._ Gohan thought. _It was Vegeta that made me._

"Uh—no—I was simply—training… …my mind!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Your mind? Gohan, you cease to amaze me."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Well, anyways, let's have some fun now at the—uh—party—I mean—pool."

Videl smiled brightly at him. "Good idea!"

Walking to the pool, Videl thought, _I will find out what he's hiding from me._

-

"Whew, that was a close one," said Trunks.

"Yup."

The two kids slumped down against a tree.

After a while, Goten finally spoke. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Trunks admitted.

"Yeah? So… I saw that Hikaze girl."  
"And?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I recognize her from somewhere or something."

"Really? Hm…that's strange."

"Yeah. Now that I think of it, don't we have to get back to our training?"

Trunks's eyes lit up. "What a great idea! Hah! Hey, Goten, you can still turn super saiyan, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Trunks rubbed his hands. "You're going to turn super saiyan and distract Gohan, while I go embarrass the Hikaze girl. You just gotta stay hidden well. Don't let Gohan actually see you."

"Ok…"

-

"Videl!" Erasa exclaimed. "I have some wonderful news for you!"

"What?"

"Come here! Sorry, Gohan, it's a girl thing."

Gohan smiled. "Sure, it's fine with me."

Erasa pulled her over.

"What is it?"

"Look in the Jacuzzi."

Videl looked. "It's—Sharpner and Hikaze!"

"Yeah, I know, she's like all over him!" Erasa grimaced.

"Do you still want to go out with him?"

"Videl!" Erasa exclaimed. "Now's the perfect time to break up with him!"

* * *

Appologizing for any mistakes! Thanks my reviewers! Sorry, I don't have time to put your name in a list this time! I'll do it next time, I promise! Review please!


	6. Pool Party Part Two

**Do You Still Love Me? Chapter Six**

**A/N: Well, I know I haven't updated in a while (and that I don't own DBZ), but I really didn't know what to do with this fic, so I just decided to end it here. Yes, it is sorta a cheezyish ending, right? But this is supposed to be funny (but it's ok if it's not). Yeah, I really couldn't think of anything else to write, so this is it! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a last review for this fic! Thanks a bunch! -LOBS-stacey-TERS**

**Chapter Six: Pool Party Part Two**

Goten shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I recognize her from somewhere or something."

"Really? Hm…that's strange."

"Yeah. Now that I think of it, don't we have to get back to our training?"

Trunks's eyes lit up. "What a great idea! Hah! Hey, Goten, you can still turn super saiyan, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Trunks rubbed his hands. "You're going to turn super saiyan and distract Gohan, while I go embarrass the Hikaze girl. You just gotta stay hidden well. Don't let Gohan actually see you."

"Ok…"

**(0)**

"Look in the Jacuzzi."

Videl looked. "It's—Sharpner and Hikaze!"

"Yeah, I know, she's like all over him!" Erasa grimaced.

"Do you still want to go out with him?"

"Videl!" Erasa exclaimed. "Now's the perfect time to break up with him!"

**(1)**

Gohan sat alone at the deserted end of the pool. He was thinking about Videl. So many things had happened that he did not understand. He sighed, wondering why he had even thought about coming to the pool party in the first place. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe he wasn't meant to do 'human' activities and should put more time on training. After all, fighting was something he was actually good at.

Maybe he should just ask her if she still loved him, and if she didn't, he would just leave the party. But then he remember how Videl still wanted to be friends with him. He began pondering…contemplating… …

(2)

Erasa kept pushing her forward, each second inching closer to the Jacuzzi.

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Videl said. She was quite nervous and angry at the same time. How could anyone go out with a guy against there will who was crowded around so many other girls at her own pool party?

"Come on, Videl," said Erasa, "do you want to break up with him or not?"

"Come on, Erasa, just admit you want to go out with him." Videl laughed.

"JUST GO!"

Videl walked over to the Jacuzzi and grimaced. There Sharpner was with two girls at his side, one of which was Hikaze.

"Um…Sharpner? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Videl asked as nicely as she could.

"Look, Videl, you're a hot babe and all, but," he looked at the two other girls and started laughed. "Well, you know. I think we just don't go together well enough."

Videl was getting angry. "Look, Sharpner, I never wanted to go out with you in the first place! AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH YOU A LONG TIME AGO!" She turned around and prepared to leave, when she heard a small voice.

"You're a feisty little one, eh?" It was Hikaze. Oh how Videl wanted to take that smirk off of her face that instant! She would have literally done it herself, but she had a better idea.

"Well, I guess this means it all," Videl said.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaze spat at her.

"I guess you and Gohan are like totally over." Videl smiled.

"And what makes you say that?"

Videl scratched her head. "Well, I guess I have to tell him how you're all over Sharpner now. I mean that's what I looks like, right Erasa?"

Erasa hid so she didn't have to answer.

Videl continued. "Well, what are you gonna do about it? Or are you too scared?"

Hikaze stood up and walked out of the Jacuzzi, standing up right beside Videl. They were the same height, and both were staring each other dead in the eye.

After what seemed like minutes, Sharpner said, "Uhh—girls? Ladies?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted.

Recoiling, Sharpner mumbled, "Sorry."

Suddenly Hikaze pointed in shock toward something or someone behind Videl and began to scream. "OH NO! GOHAAAAAN!" Videl turned her head to find nothing except a few flitter birds. With great force, Hikaze pushed Videl as hard as she could into the pool and then ran toward Gohan.

Videl was angrier than she had ever been in her life. She would kill that girl, oh yes, she would. "WHY YOU—" Videl climbed out of the pool and ran after her.

Hikaze was a good distance ahead. Suddenly she jumped into Gohan's lap. "GOHAN! HOW ARE YOU?"

Gohan was pretty shocked. "Um…good. And you?"

Hikaze smiled sweetly and brought her face closer to Gohan's. "I'm goo—"

She was cut off by Videl shouting, "GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET YOUR SLIMY SELF OFF FROM MY GOHAN!"

Suddenly from in the woods, Gohan sensed a very strong power rising and then he heard a loud, piercing scream. All heads turned to the direction from where the sound came from, and Gohan prepared to save whoever was in trouble. Hikaze, who was still on top of Gohan stared ahead.

Videl was the only one who saw it. In the blink of an eye, someone popped from behind and pulled the straps on Hikaze's string bikini, and then they threw it a couple feet toward the pool. Then all eyes were on Hikaze. Including Gohan's. He jumped back in shock.

The poor girl wailed in terror. She glared at Videl and began to cry and point accusingly. "AHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I ALMOST HAD GOHAN TOO!"

Videl stared in shock. "So—so you're not a girl?"

Hikaze didn't reply. "GOHAN WAS ALMOST MINE!"

"Sorry, honey," Videl laughed, "but Gohan doen't date guys." _And I was all worried for one second! It is absolutely gross and hilarious…haha!_

Sharpner sighed. When would he finally have luck with girls? He dumped one girl for another girl, who really was a guy disguised as a girl. But he had to admit, that guy made one pretty girl.

From afar, Videl heard, "Wow this bikini top is stuffed heavily." She laughed.

"Gohan," Videl said, "I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Videl," said Gohan, "I just want to know one thing: do you still love me?"

Laughing, she hugged Gohan, saying, "Yes! I do!"

(3)

No one really knows Hikaze's true intentions for coming to Orange Star High School, but Videl was soon back together with Gohan again. She learned that Gohan wasn't the type of guy who would cheat on her.

Hikaze left after that day and was never seen again by Gohan or Videl.

Soon there was a new business that opened.

**_Love Doctor: Grunksten. _**

As Videl walked past the sign, she saw two boys right next to her wink at her. We all know, if it wasn't for those two, things may have never been the same.

;D

* * *

Well, that's the end! Please leave a review! B/C I want to thank everyone that's helped me in some way with this fic! If I'm bored, I may add an alternate (and better) ending to this story. But for now:

**_Twinnie_**

**_ff_**

**_yOOuROCK_**

**_RyukoGirl_**

**_Zion_**

**_consmictwilight_**

**_JoEbLoG_**

**_zfighter1989_**

**_miroku-has-darkness_**

**_Ying-Yang-sama_**

**_blackfphoenix_**

**_thelittlekitsuneyoukai_**

**_TimeShifter_**

**_SSJ3MysticGohan_**

**_Saiyan Prince_**

**_Sk8erkitty888_**

**_fireeyes_**

**_hieirox_**

**_ShadowDragon22_**

**_PeaceLover_**

**_Chibi-Maggie_**

**_Sidel Sisters_**

And to all of those other readers that haven't yet reviewed! If I forgot you, I'm very very sorry! If I spelled your name wrong! I'm really sorry also! Bye now!

**Review Please.**


End file.
